


Moss and his feelings... [MOSS X ROY]

by MoriartyLover666



Category: IT Crowd, The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: I need to stop writing, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, The IT Crowd - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyLover666/pseuds/MoriartyLover666
Summary: This is a work in progress. Knowing me I will never finish it.





	Moss and his feelings... [MOSS X ROY]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. Knowing me I will never finish it.

Moss and his feelings. He was always terrified of his feelings. He would get scared by the way he would sometimes feel, and he didn't like it. He tried to commit to being emotionless, but you can't simply lose emotions.

It was a normal morning in the basement of Renholm Industries. A phone call came in. Roy stared at it for a second, whilst Moss was sat typing away at his computer. It felt like it had rang for ages, when Moss finally looked up from his screen, looked at the phone, then at Roy, gesturing for him to answer it. Roy sighed, but did so anyway.

"Hello IT.... Have you tried turning it off and on again?" Asked Roy impatiently. "You haven't? Try that and it should work!" Roy shouted as he slammed the phone down.

"You're not in a very good mood." Stated Moss, staring at Roy over his screen. Roy opened his sighing eyes and glanced back at Moss.

"I'm just fed up, of everybody just ringing us when they have the tiniest problem. It's killing me off Moss..." Said a dramatic Roy.

Jen walked in the room from her office.

"You sure there's nothing else troubling you Roy?" Asked Jen, with a concerned look on her face.

"No. As I said, just sick of idiots complaining about their computer freezing when they haven't even tried switching it back on again!"

Moss got lost in his thoughts and daydreams. He was staring at Roy as he was talking and complaining about all the 'idiots' who ring the IT department regularly. It made him look as though he was actually listening to anything Roy was saying. He liked to admire Roy's face sometimes. There was a warmness about it that gave Moss a pleasant feeling. He didn't like it however. He didn't feel this warm feeling with anybody else and that's why he didn't like it - it was unexplained. Moss had never really thought about Roy in a relationship manner. 

He hated thinking about all this stuff. Every day he vowed to himself that he wouldn't bring up these thoughts to himself, yet everyday he thinks about the same thing over and over again - do I like Roy more than a friend? Suddenly, Moss came out of his thoughts and snapped back into reality, as Roy and Jen were giving him questioning looks.

"Are you gonna tell her then Moss?" Asked Roy, with wide eyes.

"Tell her what?" Carefully asked Moss.

"... Were you listening to a word of anything I've just said?" Said Roy, huffing and shaking his head. "You seem to be getting lost in thought and not listening to me these last few weeks. Is something up, Moss?"

Moss shot Roy a seemingly confused look. Though Moss knew exactly what Roy was talking about. These past few weeks he had been very off. Some strange thoughts were thrumming inside him, which had never been there before. He didn't really know what the feelings were or how to cope with them. If anything he was scared of them.

Roy just stared as Moss hesitated to answer.

"No Roy. There is nothing wrong." Said a straightforward Moss.

"Okay the-" Said Roy, but got cut off by Moss.

"RoyIhavebeenhavingweirdfeelingslatelyandidontknowhowtocopewiththem!" Blurted out Moss as quickly as he could.

Roy stared at Moss with wide eyes, having almost no clue at all what Moss had just spat out.

"Errr.... Ok. What I got from that was you were wanting to buy earrings for your baby and then take her to Copenhagen? What baby?" Puzzled Roy.

Moss just sighed before looking down at his keyboard.

"Please will you just tell me what's wrong Moss? This isn't like you at all!" Pleaded Roy.

At this point Jen stood up and announced she was leaving to go on a date with some man called Joe. None of the boys really paid much attention though, just saying good luck as she left. When she had left, Moss plucked up some courage to tell Roy the truth.

"Look Roy. I am going to confide in you with some things I would never tell anybody else. Gosh darn I have even been denying this myself."

"You can tell me anything Moss."

"Okay..." Breathed Moss. "Every time I seem to come into work and I see you I've been getting these feelings lately that I don't really understand. I feel sort of warm inside when I see you? I don't know it's probably just silly Roy but it's been bothering me quite a bit."

Roy was quite taken aback. He didn't really know what to say. Roy had been feeling this way about Moss for years now. He learned how to compress those feelings though, and hide them away. Moss bringing it up had brought it all back to him.

"Moss. I don't know what to say... Except I guess... Same?"

"What do you mean same Roy?"

"Moss... Oh god why am I saying this... For years now Moss I have felt something with you that I haven't been fully able to explain to myself. I compressed my feelings and hid them away because I would have never thought in a million years you would have felt this way too!"

Moss was shocked by this. All this silly holding everything back and getting worked up over these feelings and now everything had became clear. He liked Roy in more ways than as a friend. He saw Roy as a love potential. As a romance. As a  _fuck buddy._  

Roy saying this was all the confidence Moss needed. As though he was a new person, Moss stood up and confidently strode towards Roy's computer desk, pulled him up by his shirt, and slammed Roy against the wall. Their lips crashed together 

NOT FINISHED


End file.
